WaterWorld
by Ev'ryBody'sGotALaughin'Place
Summary: Same idea as the movie WaterWorld; yet COMPLETELY DIFFERENT plot. The polar icecaps have melted, flooding Earth and submerging all land. In this future, Dry Land is but a myth. Better than it sounds! Full summary inside. Give it a chance! ExB


A/N: No, you do not need to have seen WaterWorld to understand this. In fact, I'd actually prefer it if you hadn't, just so that I do t get crap for not following WaterWorld's plot to a T.

Once upon a time, there was this really great movie called WaterWorld. It had gotten a pretty bad reputation that was, while not completely undeserved, still a whole lot worse than the movie actually was. The only things wrong with the movie were A) the idea was far-fetched, but with a bit of tweaking had the potential to be great; B) it was wayyyyyy too long, and yet had too many crucial parts edited out of it at the last minute; and C) it was never really given a chance.

I will admit, however, that I found it to be boring at times and never really understood what was going on, but still, the idea behind it intrigued me to no end. This is my take on it; mine is just shorter, has a more believable (though not entirely realistic- but, I mean, come on, originally Edward was a vampire that sparkles, of all things _) main idea, a completely different and much more interesting plot (that I'm beginning to suspect is going to have a romantic tint to it), and, of course, it features Edward and Bella.

)()()()()()()()(

Summary: Same idea as the movie WaterWorld; yet COMPLETELY DIFFERENT plot. The polar icecaps have melted, flooding Earth and submerging all land. In this future, Dry Land is but a myth. Bella lives on an Atoll, and Edward is a Drifter with a secret. Give it a chance! Better than it sounds!

)()()()()()()()(

Prologue

Year: 77,011

75,000 years ago, the earth experienced it's second ice age. The ice age lasted 2,000 years, before the polar ice caps began to melt again. Thousands of major earthquakes caused the continents to crumble away piece by piece, until there was hardly anything left of them. The polar ice caps melted completely over the next 20,000 years, despite humanity's attempts to cease it, thus consuming the last remaining pieces of land and completely submerging the earth underwater.

The survivors built floating "cities" from the debris in the water; these are known as Atolls. Over the past 50,000 or so years that these Atolls have been around, humans have adapted to the conditions and have started over. Now, tales of technology and the ever-elusive Dryland are regarded as myths and are saved for bedtime stories.

Besides, us Atollers have no desire to discover Dryland; that impossible dream is reserved for the mysterious Drifters and evil Smokers. We don't need Dryland.

At least, that was what I had been raised to believe. Honestly, though, I don't really think that's how it is.

And maybe that's why I allowed myself to be sucked into the Drifters' world, and become completely immersed in the race to find Dryland before the Smokers did. Maybe that's why it isn't so hard to believe all those myths I was told as a child anymore.

And maybe, just maybe, that's why I found myself face-to-face with my inevitable doom, with a gun pointed at my head and a pouch of dirt clutched in my fist.

As I stared into the one un-covered eye of my killer, I couldn't control the trembling of my bottom lip. He took a long drag of his disgusting cigarette and blew it in my face, making me gag on the smoke.

"I'll ask you one last time, Bella," he sneered into my ear, pressing the gun even harder against my skull and I yelped involentarily, "Tell me the way to Dryland, or your precious fish-boy gets it."

I chanced a quick side-glance at Edward, who was struggling against the ropes that bonded him to the steel frame of the ship.

"That's it!" The gun against my head cocked, and-

_Bang._

)()()()()()()()(

A/N: It gets better, I swear. But anywho, if you stayed this long, stay just a minute longer to leave a review and tell me what you thought, and if it's worth continuing. I really hope you all like it. Writing this story is seriously the only thing that's kept me sane since I got back from Universal Studios-Oh, by the by, merry Grinchmas, everyone!

Oh, and Britt, have a "Sssss-eeeeewwwwwww-perrrrrrrrr" awesome birthday!

P.S. That overly emphasized "Super" is a little inside joke of me and my sister's, sorry. If you've ever been to Universal and seen the Terminator show there and were lucky enough to get a really good Kimberly, though, you mayyyyyy have an inkling of what that's all about :)

Leave a review, pretty please!


End file.
